


Severed Silver

by ver_ironica



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Haired Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, pre-canon at some point, they're pining you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: Thanatos' hair curls in the humidity, and he finally decides it's time to change it, despite Zagreus' protests.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 140





	Severed Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh everyone is so talented with their art of long-haired Thanatos, I love that we all took that and ran with it. I just had to write a soft one-shot about them pining and Than cutting his hair. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.

Above, Lord Zeus was apparently in a foul mood, and thunder rumbled. Rain began to pour in sheets, and Thanatos sighed wearily. 

"Blood and darkness," he swore under his breath, tugging his hood as far as it would cover his long silver locks. 

But it was to no avail. The ends curled first, even as he gathered up departed souls and ushered them to their final voyages on the Styx. 

Then the top began to frizz and grow in volume. He could feel it in the tangles that grazed his face and how they began to snarl and tug under his hood. 

He sighed again. 

The cold of the rain had no affect on him, and Helios' chariot being blocked with heavy clouds actually helped to keep the sickly feeling of the surface at bay. 

But his _hair_. 

*** 

"Than, your hair!" 

"Blood and darkness," Thanatos whispered for probably the hundredth time as he appeared at his usual perch in the west hall, where apparently Zagreus was waiting for him. 

At this point, his hood was barely doing much more than pressing his curls to his head, and he had just thrown it back in a frustrated huff. 

"Not another word," he growled as Zagreus approached him with a look of excited delight. 

"It's--I've never seen it so _curly_!" he exclaimed to Than's embarrassment. 

Heat flushed his cheeks then, and he was sure Zag could see their golden hue. He averted his gaze. "Lord Zeus is apparently upset with the surface. And the humidity... doesn't agree with me." 

"It agrees with me, I think," Zag murmured, face in awe. 

Than wasn't even sure if Zag meant to say that aloud. 

" _Tsch,_ " Than clicked his tongue. He began to slowly smooth out the length of curls, polishing the stands back into their slick, silvery state he preferred. 

A god can change his countenance, if given the opportunity. But even a god cannot change his nature, and though long hair is what he prefers, the surface has a way of ruining it for him. 

"Oh, no," Zag let out a protest in a soft voice. 

"Zag," Than said sharply, running his hands along the locks. "It's horrendous. What do you like about it being curly so much, anyway?" 

"I, er," Zag said, pursing his lips and pushing his two forefingers together awkwardly. "It just looks so... unrestrained on you." 

Inexplicably, Than felt his cheeks heat once more, his hands pausing in their motions, fingers tangled between the smooth top and ends still curling. "You--of course you would like something unrestrained," Than conceded, unable to meet his gaze. "But I like it to be smooth. Gods, I think I'll just cut it all off." 

Suddenly, Zag's hot hands were clasping onto his cool ones, pulling them from his hair. "No!" he burst. "No, please don't, Than." 

He felt something in his chest stutter, and he found himself forced to look at Zag's earnest face. Now he felt more sure that he _must_ cut it, if not to put a stop to these outbursts that made him feel... 

Well. Uncomfortable at the very least. 

"You know you can't change my mind," Than said. "One more storm like this and I just might." 

Zagreus _pouted_ , and something in Than told him he needed to leave. Now. 

"I have to--" he stuttered, and pulled his hands free from Zag's to shift away in a burst of green light. 

***

When he returned after collecting more souls, Zagreus was gone. 

He let loose a breath he didn't need, his shoulders relaxing. The surface was still a wet mess and he was more sure than ever that he couldn't deal with long locks any longer. 

He stood at his spot by the Styx, and twirled his scythe in his hands. In a few practiced motions, he sliced through the locks, letting them fall into the red waters below. 

He sighed with relief as the weight of them fell away. He smoothed out his shortened hair, and gave a small smile. 

"Oh, gods, Than." 

He gave a startled jolt at Zag's voice behind him. He braced himself for Zag to tell him it looked awful as he turned around. 

But instead he found Zag's expression to be... shy?

"Than, that looks... you look really nice," Zag said, and Than would've thought he was lying if he didn't know how genuine Zag is always. 

He had expected Zag to be dramatic and upset with him. But this shy, genuine reaction... Than hadn't been planning for this. 

"Thank you," he said quietly, the only words he could manage. 

"It really suits you," Zag said, and gave him a dazzling smile. "I'll miss the long hair, but that's selfish of me. I'm sorry if I was rude, last we spoke. You look really happy." 

"I am," Than agreed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

"But if you ever wanted to grow it back out, I wouldn't stop you." 

"Zag." 

"Sorry, sorry, I'm only teasing." 

Than rolled his eyes, but was thankful in a way. Knowing that he made his choice despite Zag's wishes came with a certain relief Zag wouldn't stop him from doing as he pleased. And supporting him anyway. 

"You're going to be busier than ever, aren't you?" Zagreus said, putting a thoughtful hand to his chin. 

Than narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? Why?" 

"The mortals will be throwing themselves at you with that look, I'm sure," he said, grin breaking through. 

Than rolled his eyes. "Bye, Zag." 

He shifted away to hide his blush. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Zag thinks Than is hot either way lmao!
> 
> Thanks again for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @ver-writes and Twitter @ver_writes.


End file.
